


Heat Wave

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heat wave hits Pawnee, Ben thinks of some creative ways to keep cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

It was scorching. There really wasn't any other word to describe the uncharacteristically brutal summer weather that plagued Indiana. For the last week, temperatures soared into the triple digits, and rain was as foreign to Pawneeans as a healthy diet. People were advised to stay out of the heat, and the streets were mostly empty, save for the few children attempting to open a fire hydrant.

Most were holed up inside their homes, enjoying the benefits of central air conditioning. Unfortunately, the members of the Knope-Wyatt household were not so lucky.

"Oh my God, Ben, it's so hot!"

Leslie Knope walked into the master bedroom, a fine layer of sweat coating her body despite only being dressed in a thin, white camisole and panties. Her hair was pulled up away from her neck, the shorter pieces hanging free and curling.

Her husband was sitting on their bed in his plaid boxers, propped up by the headboard as he fiddled with his iPad. There was a fan next to him blowing lukewarm air across his own sweating body.

"I know, I know," he said in response to her outburst. "I'm waiting for the Heating and Cooling guy to call me back, but this heat wave has him really busy."

Leslie threw herself unceremoniously onto her stomach next to him and let out another frustrated groan. "Of course our air conditioner would die on the hottest day in recorded history. Those damn raccoons chewing through the wires. How many times did I tell you to raccoon-proof the AC?”

“Uhm, once. Right now.”

“Well, it’s too late now. It’s broken, and we’re going to die of heat stroke. You’re the City Manager. Can’t you threaten that guy’s business license or something to make him get here faster?”

“Babe, I really think that you overestimate the kind of power that I actually have.”

Ben could hear Leslie mumble something under her breath and couldn’t help but smirk. She was adorable when she got indignant. He moved to rub her back and was surprised by how warm she felt.

“Wow, you’re really hot.”

“Thanks, so are you,” she deadpanned.

“No, I’m serious. You’re normally a little furnace, but this is ridiculous. Have you been staying hydrated?”

“I’m trying, but there’s only so much water I can drink.”

Ben reached over and picked some cucumber slices out of the bowl sitting on the night stand. “Here, eat some of these. They’re like 95% water.”

Leslie looked up at him through squinted eyes, briefly glancing at the offending vegetable in his hand. “I’d rather die of dehydration.”

“Suit yourself,” Ben said before popping the slices into his own mouth.

Leslie flipped herself onto her back and spread her limbs out on the bed. She eyed her husband who was calmly reading on his iPad while nibbling on his tasteless cucumber.

“How are you not dying like I am?”

He looked back over to her and shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean it’s hotter than hell in here, but I guess I just learned ways to cope with it. Remember a few years ago when we had those really hot summer days? I was still living with April and Andy at the time, and Andy forgot to mail in our check for the electric bill. They shut our power off, and we were left to roast. Not surprisingly, when Andy got too hot, he would walk around the house naked. Those few days, I spent a lot of time locked in my room with cold water and wash clothes trying to stay cool. I not only learned some neat tricks, but that Andy should never be responsible for mailing anything important ever again.”

Leslie turned onto her side and smirked. “He walked around naked to stay cool? Hmm, we haven’t tried that method yet.”

Ben let out a throaty laugh. “Yeah, well, every single window in our house is open giving a clear view inside. I don’t know if I want to give the neighborhood a free show.”

“True. Especially that nosey Mrs. McCallum next door. She thinks I don’t notice her and those binoculars zeroing in on your butt every time you go outside to mow the lawn.”

“Oh, she does, does she? Maybe next time I’ll make it more worth her while.”

“Don’t you dare. The only woman allowed to openly oogle this fine behind is me.” Leslie cemented her point by sliding a hand between Ben’s butt and the bed and cupping a cheek.

“Is that so?” he leered, slowly leaning towards her.

“You bet it is,” she said with a grin before his mouth descended on hers.

As the kiss deepened, Leslie moved to straddle Ben’s lap, running her hands through his hair as she felt his fingers slip beneath the hem of her cami. After a few moments, however, Leslie pulled away quickly.

“Oh God, it’s even too hot to make out,” she cried as she pushed off of him and collapsed on the bed once again. “This is hell. I am literally in hell. My husband is practically naked, and it’s too hot for me to have sex with him.”

Ben set his iPad on the night table and leaned over to gently kiss Leslie’s sweaty forehead before getting up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Leslie raised her head slightly to get a glimpse of her husband’s retreating back before lying back down and closing her eyes. A few minutes passed before she heard Ben climbing back up the stairs. He walked towards the her with both hands hidden behind him.

“Lie down flat and keep your eyes closed,” he told her from his place at the foot of the bed.

“Why?”

He could hear the trepidation in her voice. “Just trust me. I’m gonna try something to cool you off. Stay still and relax.”

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her just below her thighs. He moved his hands from behind his back and put a bowl of ice cubes next to him. He looked up to see Leslie struggling to keep her eyes closed, curiosity fighting to get the better of her.

“Keep them closed, Leslie.”

“Okay, okay, I will,” she sighed, and he saw her body slowly start to relax.

Ben picked up an ice cube from the bowl and played with it in his hand before slowly sliding it up Leslie’s inner thigh.

Her eyes flew open at the cold sensation, and she arched her body. “Crap on a cracker! What was that?” she panted.

He smiled mischievously before showing her the ice cube between his fingers. “I told you, I’m trying to cool you off. Now, lie back down and close your eyes.”

She looked at him skeptically, but obeyed.

“Relax, Les. Take a deep breath. That’s good.”

Ben ran the ice cube along the other thigh, and Leslie did a much better job of controlling herself. After the initial shock, the cold felt wonderful against her steaming skin. He slowly moved the ice up her leg and ran it along the crease of her panties, eliciting a low groan from the woman beneath him.

“How does that feel? Does that feel good?”

She couldn’t respond, just barely able to nod her head as he ran the cube along the front of her panties and onto the other leg. Ben lifted the ice to his mouth, sucking on the cold block, and Leslie pouted when she no longer felt the ice on her skin. She gasped when Ben surprised her with a kiss, his ice cold tongue running across her lips before she opened her mouth to him.

His mouth didn’t stay in one place for long, traveling down her face and neck before concentrating on her collarbone. Every so often, he’d suck on the ice cube to cool his mouth before moving to a new spot. Leslie grasped the sheets beneath her as she allowed the sensations to consume her.

As Ben continued to kiss her, he took another ice cube and ran it along the exposed patch of skin between the hem of Leslie’s cami and her panties. She moaned and panted harder now, the feeling of Ben’s cold mouth on her chest and the ice on her belly almost too much for her to handle.

He sat back up and slowly slid the camisole up her body, exposing her stomach to him inch by inch until he stopped just below her breasts. He ran the ice in circular patterns across her ribs, relishing in the groans that Leslie released. He could see the muscles in her abdomen jumping, and goosebumps began to form on her pale skin.

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful, Leslie,” he moaned before leaning down to once again kiss her until they were both breathless.

She had tried to keep her hands at her sides, but she couldn’t stop herself from tangling her fingers through her husband’s thick hair, now almost completely damp with sweat.

Ben grasped the hem of the camisole and tore it from Leslie’s body, her breasts now finally exposed to him. He circled the ice cube around one nipple, and Leslie gasped into his mouth.

“Oh, God. That feels so amazing.”

He continued to slowly circle until her nipple became painfully hard before closing his mouth over it, a delicious contrast to the frigid ice cube. He moved on to her other breast, and Leslie hissed and arched her back, her hips colliding with Ben’s.

He had grown unbearably hard watching his wife writhe beneath him and hearing her moans of pleasure. She could feel his erection through his boxers, just as he could feel her heat and wetness through her underwear.

Ben hissed as she ground against him, and he started to slide down her body once again. The ice cube forged a path from between her breasts down towards her navel, Ben’s tongue lapping at the water trail being left behind. He dipped the ice in her belly button before circling it slowly.

He dragged the cube along the top of her underwear before gently sliding it beneath the elastic band. With each pass, he would swipe closer and closer to her center, and he grew harder hearing her sharp pants.

As Leslie’s groans became more impatient, Ben slowly slid the white cotton cloth down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder.

She laid gloriously naked below him, and he drank in the sight of her flushed and sweating body. He resisted every urge to kiss her, instead trailing the ice cube from the tip of her big toe, down her foot, up her calf and knee, and once again across her thigh.

“God, stop torturing me and just do it!" she yelled between gasping breaths.

"Will you ever learn patience? " he quipped, enjoying watching her squirm with arousal.

"Maybe someday, but not today."

He grinned before barely grazing her clit with the ice cube.

"Jesus Christ, Ben!" Leslie’s eyes flew open, and she felt a surge of wetness gush from her.

Ben repeated the action several more times, making stronger contact with each pass. Leslie's moans grew progressively louder, and her knuckles turned white from clutching the sheets.

He lowered his head to be level with her core and slowly circled her entire clit with the ice cube. He quickly pulled it away and sucked her into his mouth.

Leslie couldn't describe the sparks of pleasure shooting through her, Ben's warm mouth contrasting the ice so perfectly. He kept alternating between the cube and his mouth, Leslie’s moans and sighs spurring him on.

“Oh for God’s sake, just fuck me already!” she screamed in frustration, startling her husband who shot his head up to peer along the length of her body.

She protested when she no longer felt her husband’s mouth and looked down. She caught his gaze and grew even warmer as his dark, lustful eyes stared back at her. He was breathing almost as heavily as she was, his lips glistening with her juices. She raised her eyebrow, challenging him to make his next move.

He threw the ice cube from his hand, neither of them paying attention to it skittering across the floor. He raised his hands to grasp her hips and pulled her down to his mouth, shoving his tongue inside of her.

Leslie screamed as he invaded her, his tongue moving in and out of her, lapping her up. She tried to move her hips to create more friction, but her husband’s iron grip on her held her still against him. She would have bruises outlining where his fingers were squeezing her, but she didn’t care.

She felt the grip of his right hand weaken, his fingers sliding across her lower abdomen before they disappeared from sight. They made their presence known once again when she felt two fingers being pushed inside of her, Ben’s tongue migrating to focus solely on her clit.

“God, yes,” she hissed, her legs drawing themselves up as she laid her feet flat on the bed, her thighs trapping Ben’s head and covering his ears.

He could barely hear Leslie now, the sound of his blood pumping now magnified. His mouth and hand worked tirelessly, one lapping and circling her clit as the other pumped in and out of her, eventually easing a third finger inside.

Leslie kept chanting Ben’s name, the occasional gasp or expletive slipping its way out. Her thighs squeezed him even harder as she felt herself getting close. She slipped a hand into his hair and tugged, trying to pull him as near to her as humanly possibly, while his own fingers found a sweet spot and repeatedly stroked in time with his attacks on her nerves.

“Oh, God. I’m so close. I’m gonna...Shit. I’m gonna come. Fuck!”

With one more powerful stroke of his fingers and and an intense suck on her clit, Ben felt Leslie explode, her walls pulsating around him. He slowed his movements only slightly, trying to prolong her release as much as possible. As he felt her walls still, Leslie let out a contented sigh. Her thighs unclenched and she dropped her legs, freeing his head, and her grip on his hair relaxed as she started to scratch his scalp lovingly. He placed a final lingering kiss on her lower lips before raising himself on his knees, wiping his mouth, and kissing his way back up her body.

He laid himself down on his side and stared down at his wife as she struggled to catch her breath. The bowl of ice was now a bowl of cold water, and he dipped his hand in it. He rubbed the water across Leslie’s abs and chest, her skin hot and flushed from the heat and her orgasm.

“God, Ben that was...I don’t even know what that was.”

“You liked it?”

“Liked it? I don’t think I’ve experienced anything like that before. How did you even think to do that?”

Ben smirked and licked his lips before leaning down to kiss her once again. “I’m more than just a numbers robot. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I’m an excellent researcher.” He nodded towards the iPad next to the bed.

Leslie lazily reached over Ben to grab the iPad, her body still feeling like jelly. She unlocked the screen and almost burst with laughter as she read the page open in the browser.

“ _10 Sexy Ways to Stay Cool This Summer_? Really? THIS is what you’ve been doing all morning?”

“Well not ALL morning, but a decent portion of it, yes.”

“God, I love you so much.” She pulled his head down and kissed him soundly, pressing her body up against his and coming into contact with his still raging erection.

“Shit, Les,” he hissed.

“Mmm. Looks like we aren’t through here.” She slid her hand beneath the his boxers and grasped him. “What do you say, Mr. Wyatt?”

“I say if you keep doing that, we’ll be through sooner than I’d like.”

“Hmmm, well, let’s see if there’s anything in this little article of yours that will help you with that, shall we? Oh, this one looks promising. ‘Number 4: A nice, cold, shower may be just the thing to cool you lovebirds off and wash the sweat and grime away. Besides, nothing’s sexier than soaping each other down.’ I like this one. Let’s do it.”

Without warning, she jumped from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, turning around quickly when she realized he wasn’t following.

Eyes that were stuck admiring his naked wife snapped up to her face, and he could see the smirk she wore.

“Well, are you coming? If I were you, I’d move a little faster knowing that my wife was about to lather me down from head to toe and give me the best blow job of my life.”

Ben gaped at her as she spun on her heels and walked into the ensuite. After a beat, he came to his senses and threw himself from the bed, nearly tripping himself as he struggled to remove his boxers as he ran.

“This is gonna be the best cold shower ever.”

***

The phone on the nightstand sprang to life, the screen displaying a call from Lerpiss Heating and Cooling. Whatever noise the ringing phone made was drowned out by the giggles, moans, and sounds of running water drifting in from the bathroom. Later on, the two might care that they missed their chance to squeeze in an appointment to have their air conditioning, prolonging their exposure one more day. But for right now, they were handling the heat just fine.


End file.
